Lindon Sky
Lindon Sky '''also known as the '''Silver Mirage (リンドン・スカイ Shirubāmirāju) is a former slave and the leader of the S-Rogues. He is a former slave that was freed during the massive break out caused by and resides in . Lindon is one of the most iconic slaves that escaped from the World Nobles and helped other slaves and raised them as his own, such as Karina Miyamoto and Victor Black. Along with being allied with the Crimson Wing Pirates, he is a close friend and ally of Misty, therefore having ties with both Regina Glad and the Scott Family. Appearance Lindon takes on the appearance of a handsome young man with long silver hair and light green eyes. He has a slim but incredibly well toned physique and is noted to be taller than the average man, reaching a height of about one hundred and ninety two centimeters. He has been praised for his appealing facial features several times and is usually in the company of female associates that have obviously been entranced by his good looking face. If that's not it, his usually handsome smile he can perform (with an added sparkle) can easily attract a majority of woman (save for those in Regina Glad) and never ceases to amaze his comrades. What astounishes people and leads many to believe he drank from a fountain of youth is that Lindon is almost in fifties and he doesn't look a day over twenty. His usual outfit consists of a tight, black, and sleeveless jacket along with light brown pants that have edges on the pockets. On his torso, he wears finger less black gloves and has blue sports attire placed on his biceps, most likely for training purposes. Lindon is a tall, good looking man with long silver hair and light green eyes. He reaches a height of about 192 centimeters (6"3) and has a lean but muscular physique. During Lindon's time as an outlaw, he wore a sand robe that had bandages around his body. Personality If there is one word to describe Lindon's personality; it would have to be bizarre. Forget weird, this guy is a straight up alien '' that finds his amusement in teasing, ridiculing, and embarrassing anyone he finds to be interesting. It was due to these tendencies that lead to Lindon being hated by Vella, who was at the top of his list. Despite his awkward traits, Lindon is a respectable man who values honor and codes more than anything; which only shows to prove why he hates the World Nobles to such an extent. He is disgusted by their attitude and the way they disregard human life as one of their toys, something he loathes with every fiber of his being. It appears that Lindon has alot of respect for the New Generation of Pirates and how they have shaken up the world with their actions, especially Scott.D.Rio who destroyed and completely wrecked the Tower of Judgment just to save the life of one of his crew members. Not just because he is related to his close friend, Lindon has high expectations for Rio and has even offered to train and "nurture" him to unlock his full potential. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship '''If' character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Scott.D.Misty Yukinari Vella Scott.D.Rio Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Site Navigation Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Cooljoshua567 Category:One World Category:Red Wing Pirates Allies Category:S-Rogues